


Norwegian Wood

by mordere



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordere/pseuds/mordere





	Norwegian Wood

Once upon a time, many years ago - just five years ago, in fact - Aoba was living in a dormitory. Aoba was 17 and a third-year highschool student. He and Tae had initially moved to a smaller place by themselves in the Old Resident District after Nain and Haruka left Midorijima, but their endless arguments during Aoba's tumultuous teen years eventually worn them both out and Tae reluctantly conceded for Aoba to live in the school dorm rather than rent a private room on his own like some students did. The school dormitory at least provided regular meals and other facilities that would probably help her troubled 17-year-old grandson survive. Expenses were also a consideration. A school dorm room cost far less than a private room for rent.  
  
Aoba himself wasn't in a position to say anything. He didn't like the strict curfew imposed on dorm residents, didn't like the lousy food and the worn down furnishings, didn't like the rowdy crowd whose presence seemed to permeate every corner of the residential hall. He preferred the solitude and freedom a rented room provided for him to come and go as he liked at all hours without having to explain himself, but having hurt Tae enough in the past, he couldn't bring himself to ask her to fork out even more of what little she earned.  
  
Just because they could no longer go on living together doesn't mean Aoba had stopped caring for her.  
  
And besides, he really didn't give a shit where he lived. He couldn't even care that he survived each night.  
  
Located between the very border of Platinum Jail and the Old Resident District, Midorijima High had a fairly recent history. The school compound was surrounded by a tall, concrete wall and an imposing front gate completed its ominous impression. Students say the school compound was once actually a prison. That was most likely untrue, the kind of nonsensical urban legend students unthinkingly shared, considering the school and its towering 'jail' walls hadn't been built too long ago. Standing inside the school compound after the gates have closed, though, Aoba could look upwards and see nothing but the cloudless sky. He personally thought that the impression of prison the school gave off wasn't so far off the mark after all.  
  
There were hardly any trees surrounding the area, and the concrete school blocks towering above them were all painted the same drab gray. There were large glass windows on every floor, with identical white-coloured curtains that did nothing to block out the sunlight. The overall effect was impressive, but quite depressing. It really did give off the impression of once having been prison, exactly as the rumours described.


End file.
